The purpose of this program is to better provide for the needs of lower income persons and families affected by the problems of alcoholism. Through the continuation of the information and educational programs that have already been established by the previous years grant, NCARF, with the addition of representatives in the poverty areas, will initiate and carry through effective treatment and rehabilitation of lower income persons. The persons in the target areas that have the need of alcoholism treatment and rehabilitation services will be brought into the treatment program. The families of these lower income persons will be provided with counseling, medical treatment where necessary, social, educational, financial assistance, if needed, as an integral part of the treatment of the client. All existing agencies in the target areas will provide assistance where necessary, and a staff member will monitor the progress of each client to assure that all of that client's needs are met. Area Representatives will actively seek out the lower income persons in need of assistance with their alcohol problem. Inpatient treatment will be available at the NCARF treatment center. Psychiatric diagnosis and evaluation, where indicated, will be provided by the North Central Mental Health Center in Fort Dodge. Medical diagnosis and treatment will be provided by the medical director of the NCARF. Vocational rehabilitation of the client will be provided by DRES in the target area. Public assistance and welfare will be provided as needed, by the client's county of residence. Outpatient services and continued follow-up will be provided by NCARF with its existing satellite offices. The expected results of the Community Alcoholism Services Proverty Program will be: 1. A much greater number of lower income persons entering treatment for alcohol problems. 2. A greater number of families of lower income persons will be enrolled in beneficial programs. 3. Less cost for the maintaining of these families.